Ten Moments, Ten Ways
by radcgg
Summary: For the I-pod drabble challenge. Ten moments from ten people. Mostly rated T.


**Ten Moments, Ten Ways: I-pod drabbles  
****Rating: PG-R  
Various Glee Characters  
Strange playlist... strange drabbles.  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Glee"... Do not sue! :)  
Author's Note: These are my first attempt at multiple personalities at a time, and I played by the rules - no writing after the song ends. Also, I know next to nothing about cars, so excuse me if I'm totally wrong there.**

**1. Grease Mega Mix – Grease Cast (PUCK)**

He stands in front of his car wondering how it got to be so fucking amazing. He knows that he can't really afford the upkeep, but it's just so fucking hot.

He runs his hands along the hood, like a mother might run her hands along a baby, lovingly and a little bit possessive – more than a bit possessive on his part.

You're what I need, he thinks to himself.

V-6, 220-horse power, beauty.

Alloy wheels.

And all thoughts of babies or ex-girlfriends or cougars, or whatever else run from his mind.

All that matters is this car and it's fucking amazing interior. He can't believe that he got her for so little. Mr. Schue sure doesn't know much about his cars. Could have sold the Blue Bomber for three times as much as he paid for it.

What an amazing distraction for him. Love at first sight. Or at least seriously deep lust at first sight, which is something he's more familiar with anyway. Oh, he and Baby Blue were going to make some amazing memories together. He can't wait to get started.

**2. Free Your Mind – James Taylor Quartet (ARTIE)**

It starts out as silence. Just like normal, then he breaks into his funk. Wheeling himself around to funky beats. Rolling his wheels back, forth, back again.

He wonders if people ever think about freeing themselves from their small worlds. Wonders if they think about what's real and what's make believe like he does. Wonders if they would even know the difference if it walked up and knocked politely on their door.

He doesn't live day-to-day like most people do. Artie has a plan. He's going places – maybe not the same places as someone like Finn, but he's going place none the less.

Originally he'd wondered if Tina would be going with him (maybe she still will – he thought she was the real thing, maybe she still is). Maybe... maybe.

All he knows for certain is that he's going to do something amazing with his life. He's not going to just be that geeky guy in the wheelchair forever. He's going to use his mind and whatever life he has left (because he knows better than most that it could all end tomorrow) to do something phenomenal – like dance, or sing, or teach.

He's always kind of admired Mr. Schuester for that.

**3. Stranded – Plumb (RACHEL)**

She stares out the window, into the darkness, watching the rain fall on to the window in sheets.

She knows two things for certain – which sounds a little bit like it should come from that stupid vampire novel that everyone loves – she knows that someone is waiting there for her, and she knows that she's too afraid to do anything about it.

She wants to run after him, to be with him, but she can't be stranded. She can't be let down again. She can't take it.

She misses everything about him. When they're not together, well, things aren't normal. They have this weird rosey glow. She doesn't like it. She wants to hit the rewind and re-do button on the remote controlling her life.

Because all she feels is so incredibly lost. And she wants him to come back.

She needs him for things to make sense. She doesn't want to, but that's how it is.

**4. In Remembrance – All State Choir 1999 (FINN)**

He sometimes goes to the cemetery. Logically he knows that no one is there. His dad isn't there. It's just a cross and a name. No body, no soul, nothing.

Still, he sometimes comes to sit and talk to the father he was supposed to have. Sitting in the rain, or wind, or sun.

Sometimes he thinks he feels the answers to his questions come from inside himself – as weird as that is, he thinks that maybe it's his dad's way of talking to him. Through his conscience or something. It's weird, but that's what it is.

When he's had enough, he stands and says a quick goodbye, knowing that while there's no body, no soul, his father is always with him.

**5. I want you to want me – Letters to Cleo (EMMA)**

Emma Pillsbury would never let anyone know but she has this weird fascination with 90s teen movies. She always finds them so cute. Especially that one with Heath Ledger (such a shame about him).

She watches them alone in her apartment with tissues (because sometimes a girl just needs to cry) and she dreams about a different high school experience. Dreams about having a boyfriend who would buy her a fender strat just because they'd gotten into an extreme fight about the fact that he was paid to take her out (which was maybe the only way that a girl with her issues would get asked out).

She dreams of a day when she doesn't have to be the one who wants so much. When someone else wants her just as much. When the feelings that she has can be reciprocated by someone without fear.

One day.

**6. Unbreak my Heart – Toni Braxton (QUINN)**

It's killing her. Not just being kicked off the Cheerios, or kicked out of her house. But the isolation. Her friends aren't her friends anymore. Her heart is broken.

Broken by a boy who tries so hard to be the father she wants him to be – but they're just too young.

Broken by the boy who she can't have as the father of her child, even though they share DNA.

Broken by her mother, who didn't have the strength to love her again. Wasn't able to stand up for her baby.

Broken by her father, who refused to see the tears she cried as she packed all her worldly possessions into two small bags to go God knows where.

She's out in the cold, in the rain, alone. And secretly she wonders if she deserves to be loved at all. Wonders if she will ever stop crying. If she will ever be loved again.

She hopes that her baby never has to go through that. Hopes that her life will be better, more.

**7. Flavour of The Week – American Hi-Fi(MIKE)**

Mike Chang is the unsung hero of "Glee" and he watches. Watches the members of Glee dance around each other. Sees what happens with Quinn and Finn. Sees how she's using him. Sees how she sometimes looks at Puck.

And be honest, you'd have to be blind to miss the looks that Finn throws to Rachel. HOT!

But then, he looks at Artie and Tina and sees something similar. Two kids dancing politely around each other. Giving in to longing stares. Pressing their lips together, imagining that they're kissing instead of just pursing.

Mike wonders when the people are going to smarten up and just be honest with each other. They need to start soon, because they're making him dizzy.

**8. Here with Me – Dido (RACHEL/FINN)**

When they're together she feels like they can accomplish anything. They can be anything. Go anywhere. And she feels it deep. Down. Inside.

A rhythm that cannot be denied.

And on this day, everything changes.

The beat flows through her, where she would ordinarily stand still, stoic and unmoving. But today, she sways and steps. Sways. And steps.

And suddenly she's in front of him, this boy that she's dreamed of since she was a little girl. And she doesn't want to see anyone else.

Her hands reach up, up, up to lace around his neck. Her lips press against his cheek, once, then brush closer to his lips, then closer, then closer again. She leaves the final choice to him, breath hovering over his mouth. A steady flow. In. Out. In. Out.

Like the beat from the drums in her head, keeping a steady and sensual throb running through her veins.

And he gives in. Just like she hoped he would. And it's magical with his lips on hers.

**9. Feelin' Good – Nina Simone (KURT)**

Kurt loves jazz. Nina Simone has this smoky quality to her voice, and he listens to her in his room when he's feeling crummy.

After a particularly trying day of Quinn and Finn and Rachel drama he comes home and turns on his i-pod and listens to Nina sing about how it's a new dawn, a new day, and a new life.

And he wishes he could feel so good.

His body sways slightly and his lips move along with the notes. Adding his own runs, hitting the notes he feels deep in his soul. Letting go of all the pain. Letting go of everything.

"And I'm feelin'....... good!"

**10. The Thing I Hate – Stabbing Westward (PUCK/QUINN)**

It feels weird. Not at all like he'd thought. Wrong. Very wrong, but he doesn't want to stop.

So he grabs her tighter. Pressing her chest closer to his. Keeping her hands in his hair (what little hair there is). Tastes the wine coolers on her lips and hopes that he doesn't hate himself (or her) in the morning.

He doesn't remember how it all starts, and does it really matter? It's dirty and messy and perfect as he strips her clothes and throws her on the bed.

She bounces once, giggling at him as she helps him remove his clothes.

And fuck! He's inside her so fast. Too fast.

And they're moving, both at their own speeds until they find something that works for them both. In and out and in and out and in and out.

Harder.

Faster.

**AN: Edited to fix that issue with "Flavor of the Week" - THANK YOU anonymous person! Can't believe I did that. I had it right on my I-Tunes but I didn't look... hee hee hee. :)**


End file.
